Aldo Santino RPs
Hey guys, it's me, Bounty. This page will be dedicated to my series of RPs for my character, Aldo Santino. Let's get into it! P.S. To better understand these RPs, I suggest you look back at my older Aldo Santino RPs and the All Together RPs on the LSW Gallery. Thanks! Part 1 Aldo Santino, AKA Duke I stood outside the door of a Watchers base of operations as a shuttle descended from the cloudy, gray sky. A man, wearing BARC trooper armor, had captured one of my previous attackers, who had sparked my interest. The operative tracked him down, and captured him swiftly, with little casualties. The shuttle landed, and the doors opened. The BARC trooper took off his helmet, revealing his scarred, Chiss face. His hair was long, black and greasy. Next to him, sat my attacker, with shorter hair. He was tied up in a durasteel chair, and was apparently unconscious. "Have you always kept him like that?" I asked the Chiss, whose name was Garth. "Not always, but his talking got on my nerves. It was for the better." Garth replied. I let out a chuckle. "Bring him inside the base, I want to interrogate him." Moments later, I stood in the corner of a dark interrogation room. I was wearing my traditional black armor, without a helmet. This showed my slicked back, brown hair, white skin, and scowl for information. Information I desperately desired. To my gratitude, my attacker woke up. He gasped for air, saying, "Where's my father?" In curiosity, I stepped out of the shadows. "What do you mean, 'father?'" I asked. "I-I had a vision," said the man. "Of my father, of my origins... everything. I remember it distinctly." "First off, who are you?" I asked, impatience rising in me. "I go by Z-Force in SCARAB," he answered, "but the vision told me I am a clone of a man known as Jason Vanderbilt." This was even more intriguing than expected. Putting my hand on the silver table, I searched my memory for those names. The Watchers knew many things, and we, or, at least, I knew that SCARAB was a "secret" organization of Sith, currently in the Collective, who were "attacking" Mandalorian Space at the moment. And the name Jason Vanderbilt was familiar. Recalling my Mandalorian histories, Jason Vanderbilt was a man who attacked the Grand Army of Mandalore, in hopes of shaking them up. He was sick of how the GAM sat in their cradle of power, and thus took action. It was a cunning move, but he was ultimately destroyed, and thought to be dead. "But his name wasn't really Jason Vanderbilt," explained Z-Force, "he was born as Jason Mereel. His father- and my father, to a degree- was called Ned Mereel." Ned Mereel. The plot thickens. "What is of this Ned Mereel currently?" I asked. "Dead. A Zabrak Sith- enforcer to Darth Palpetus, known as Caesar- killed him right in front of me. That Chiss BARC trooper saw it all." Z-Force choked up. "Do you still work for SCARB?" I shot at him. "Of course not!" Z-Force growled. "They killed my father! Right in front of me! Why would I ever continue to fight for a cause that killed my family?" I bowed my head. I could sense through the Force the kind of pain he was experiencing talking about all of this. Z-Force, or Jason, continued. "Listen, I don't care about the Force. None of this Jedi and Sith garbage concerns me anymore. What matters to me is that Caesar and Palpetus will pay, and they will ''die ''at my hands." I raised my head, and smiled. Being a follower of the Light Side, I could help him out in that aspect. "You seem pretty zealous about killing those two." "I am." "What if I said I could help you?" Z-Force's face lit up, and he made a devilish smile. "I would gladly accept any help," he said. RP That's Part 1! I hope you all enjoyed!